


oh, so you're the fucking boyfriend

by chlorue



Series: the weather in chicago [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ian Gallagher is a fucking plant gay, Let them be friends, M/M, MY FIRST SHAMELESS FIC, Married Couple, Mickey meets trev, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, and i forgot how much season 7 made me feel, anyway, i genuinely liked trevor, i got this idea yesterday while watching she ra, i loved what he did for a job, im rewatching shameless, my back hurts so much from this, please, they talk about Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: “Hey I never go to ask you, but what’s your husbands name, if you don’t mind me asking?”“Oh, his name is Ian.” He saw Trevor’s face change. He looked confused, but shocked at the same time. He slowly put the menu, seeming to study every inch of Mickey’s face“Last name?”“Gallagher?” He dragged out.“Fuck.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the weather in chicago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	oh, so you're the fucking boyfriend

It was a relatively hot day in Chicago and Mickey Gallagher was standing by a post blowing smoke out of his mouth. He was scrolling through Ian’s Amazon wish list on his phone. You see, Ian surprised Mickey with a really nice dinner last night after work, so Mickey felt like he had to do something in return, and Mickey couldn’t cook for shit. So he settled with buying him a present. There was nothing on the list that Mickey thought would be sentimental. He sighed, dropped his cigarette, and shoved his phone in his back pocket. 

He pushed himself off the pole and backed up. Suddenly a whole other force smacked into him, spilling hot coffee all over him. “Yo! What the fuck?” He screamed. He turned to face the person who spilled coffee on who was spitting out apologies. 

“I am so fuckin sorry, I didn’t see you coming,” The voice belonged to a small man with curly brown hair and a blue short sleeve button up. “You like came out of nowhere, again, I’m so god damn sorry!”

“Yeah, just try to look where the fuck you’re going,” Mickey scoffed, whipping coffee from his arms.

“Is there any way I could try to say sorry again, I feel like I ruined your day?” The man asked.

Mickey thought about it for a minute before replying, “Could you help me find a present for my husband?” 

The man gave him a weird look. A look that exactly matched his next statement. “Y-you’re gay?” He said in a semi-judgmental tone. 

“Yeah, you got a fuckin’ problem with that?” Mickey riled himself up a lot, but this was some random stranger on the street, he and Ian knew that wasn’t right to fight some homophobe on the street. 

“No, not at all, I’m a part of the community,” the other replied holding his free hand up in surrender. “And, sure I can help, I don’t have anything else to do with my day.”

“Thanks, I guess, I’m Mickey by the way.” Mickey held his hand out.

“Trevor.” He shook his hand firmly. “Like the tattoo’s. You really mean business.” He laughed. Mickey shrugged.

“Thanks, I will do it,” Mickey smirked. 

“I have no doubt.” Trevor smirked back. “So, tell me what your husband would like.”

“That's the thing, I have no idea. It’s weird, I’ve known him my whole fuckin’ life and I can’t get him a fucking present,” Mickey groaned as they started to make their down the street.

“Well, what’s something you know makes him happy?” Trevor took a swig of the other coffee he had. 

“I don’t know, his brother brought him a plant once and now our kitchen is full of small houseplants,” Mickey sighed and smiled at the tought of Ian waking up every morning to water his plants. “I guess I get him another one.”

“I feel like he kind of has enough, if your kitchen is filled.” Trevor chuckled. “Anything else?”

Mickey thought hard. He’s known Ian for ever, how could not know what he could want for a gift. God, this was going to be hard. Mickey kept thinking about Ian’s favorite things. It took a minute for something to click in his mind. The pictures. The pictures they’ve taken- together and of each other- over the years. “I think I’ve got something, but I’m gonna need his phone, so I’ll probably need to get it tomorrow.”

“What are you going to expose his cheating texts in a frame?” Trevor laughed. Mickey shot him a pretty scary glare that made him shut up. “Sorry.”

“Thanks for your help,” Mickey smiled. 

“If you need anymore help, just call me,” Trevor handed him a card with his number on it. “I’ll probably be free.”

“I have a husband.” Mickey said bluntly.

“I’m not hitting on you, I have a boyfriend, I just thought you might need some help tomorrow,” Trevor smiled. He patted him on the shoulder before turning the other way and walking away. Mickey took a look at the card in his hands and shoved it his back pocket. Like hell he was going to call him for help. 

Mickey made his way back to the Gallagher house. Outside, Liam was sitting with Franny. “Hey, Ian’s been looking for you, say’s you weren’t answering his calls.” Liam said as Mickey stomped on the stairs- stopping to pat Franny on the head. 

“I’ll talk to him, don’t worry,” He smiled and shoved open the door. He was bombarded with the smell of bacon and eggs. Carl was in the kitchen again. “Why are you making fucking breakfast food, it’s 3 fucking o’clock!” He screamed toward the kitchen. Carl’s middle finger came into view out by the fridge.

It seemed Ian had heard Mickey’s voice- it wasn’t really hard- and then there was stomping down the living room stairs. Mickey was engulfed in Ian’s arms in about 2 seconds flat. Ian got like this sometimes. Sometimes when Mickey didn’t answer his phone for three hours, he gets worried like hell, thinking something happened to him. Mickey hugged back and took in his smell. “I’m fine, firecrotch, i’m fine.” 

“Where the fuck were you?” He pushes Mickey out of the hug. 

“Shopping.” Mickey said bluntly. 

“Shopping for what?” 

“You don’t need to know,” Mickey moved past his husband heading into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab a beer, he got one for Ian too. “It wasn’t important. Carl asked me to get a few things.”

“I did?” Carl said from the table. Mickey shot him a look telling him to  _ play the fuck along _ . “Oh, I did, thanks for the help.” Carl gave a awkward smile to his redheaded brother. 

“Okay, I won’t push any farther, thanks for not being dead.” Ian smiled and took a swig of the beer in his hand. “Are you free tonight, no leaving for mysterious shopping trips?” Ian smirked. 

“Yes, of course, what do you have planned?” Mickey moved closer. 

Ian wasn’t able to say anything because of Carl. “Oh, my fucking god, I am fucking eating here! Jesus, you two are so god damn annoying!” Carl slammed his fists on the table then ran upstairs.

Ian laughed and pulled his husband, taking in his blue eyes before capturing his lips on his. 

-

The next day was a partly cloudy day in Chicago. Mickey was in the Gallagher kitchen leaning on the sink looking at the card given to him yesterday. Mickey did enjoy hanging out with him in the four minutes they were together the previous day. Maybe he could call and hang out with him, it’d probably be fun. Mickey sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing the number on the card. 

Three rings in the phone clicks. “Hello, you’re talking to Trevor.” A voice said into the phone.

“Hey, it’s me, Mickey,” He sighed. He was already kind of regretting this, but he was going to go through with it, for Ian.

“Oh, the guy I spilled coffee on yesterday! Still sorry about that!” Trevor replied.

“Yeah, anyway are you free today, I could use someone to hang out with and help me with the present?” 

“Yeah, where do you want to meet up?”

“You know where Patsy’s is?”

“Yeah, meet you there in 15?”

“Sure.” Mickey said and hung up the phone and sighed. “Hey Sandy!” He called into the living room where his cousin was residing. 

She popped off the couch and trotted over to the kitchen. She was still showing up at the Gallagher house to help out and take care of her girlfriends child. “Whats up, bitch?”

“I’m headin’ out for a while, make sure Ian knows when he wakes up,” He patted his cousin on the shoulder and moved past her. “I don’t know when I’ll be back though, I’ll text him though!” He called from the door.

“What about me?” Sandy called back. Mickey shot her his finger and shut the door. 

Chicago smelled like rain, grass and smoke. The smell from Frank was filling Mickey’s nose this morning, he was probably passed out either in the backyard or on a park bench somewhere. It was nice. Mickey always secretly loved rainy/cloudy days. They gave him a sense of calm. Like he didn’t have to deal with Terry’s bullshit or he didn’t have to deal with Frank and whatever the fuck was going with him. If felt nice. It always did.

He started his trek to Patsy’s. It didn’t take him as long as he thought, but Trevor was already there when he got there. He waved him over to the booth he was seated at. Mickey took a seat and looked at the menu. He didn’t really like much from Patsy’s, he would prefer Carl’s breakfast cooking (though he would never fucking tell him) over the stuff at Patsy’s any day. 

“So did you steal your husbands phone for this present?” Trevor laughed. 

“Nah, I just had him send me some pictures he loved last night,” Mickey thought back to the previous night. Where they lay in Ian’s bed after a night of blissful sex. They were just taking each other in and talking. Mickey asked him to send him some of his favorite pictures of them to him. “He sent quite a fuckin’ lot.”

“I bet.” Trevor took a sip of his coffee and smiled. 

“It’s weird the last time I was here, he proposed to me.” Mickey thought about the dreadful weeks of being apart because of that fucking proposal. 

“Your husband proposed to you over patty melts?” Trevor looked up from his menu, cocking one eyebrow up.

“That’s what I said, but it was to just to outsmart the cops, he had a better one about a week later,” Mickey smiled.

“Hey I never go to ask you, but what’s your husbands name, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Oh, his name is Ian.” He saw Trevor’s face change. He looked confused, but shocked at the same time. He slowly put the menu, seeming to study every inch of Mickey’s face 

“Last name?”

“Gallagher?” He dragged out. 

“Fuck.” Mickey was so fucking confused on what was happening. “You’re the ex he ran off with that one time!” Suddenly things came flooding to Mickey’s mind. Ian coming with him to the border, leaving him at the fucking border. Then something Ian said came to his mind.

_ “I have my shit together, Mick! And, I have a fucking boyfriend!” _

Trevor was the  _ fucking boyfriend _ . 

“Oh, so you’re the fucking boyfriend?” Mickey scoffed.

“Excuse me?”

“Ian told me about you, just that you two were together, I’m guessing that was you?” Mickey smirked.

“Yeah, probably, how did you know about me?” He asked.

“He just said he had a boyfriend before we left for Mexico, never knew your name though.”   


“I knew yours, I was there when he was told you escaped. Got pretty mad at him when he came back.” He laughed,

“He’s a lot,” Mickey chuckled softly. “You didn’t know him in high school, bitch was all in for ROTC!”

“ROTC? I never would pegged him as the army type.” 

“Really? I thought the EMT thing gave it away” Mickey smiled.

“Nah, I was more attracted to the EMT thing, I guess,” Trevor ran a hand through his curls and smiled. “How did you two meet?” 

“Long story short, my sister wanted to have sex with him, he was gay, she said he raped her, I stole a gun, and ever since then we’ve just kind of clicked, I don’t fucking know.” Mickey sighed. “How about you? How did you two meet?”

“He was just pulling up to his house, I confronted him, invited him to a party, he was kind of a dick though.” Trevor said.

“Yeah, sorry about that, he’s been a dick to me a lot, but I’ve been a dick to him as well, try sharing a small prison cell together.” Mickey got Trevor laughing.

“I don’t want to!”

-

That night he got home with Ian’s present. It was dusk and the house was quiet. He came in from the back door. Ian was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand and watching something on the TV. The door opening caught his attention. “Hey, welcome back!” 

“I’ve got something for you!” He plopped on the green Gallagher couch. No one else was in the living room, thank god. “Thanks for the nice dinner a few nights ago.”

Ian took the present. It was multiple frames in one filled with pictures of them. Mickey was about to say something when Ian caught his lips. “I love it.” He whispered softly.

“Thanks, Trevor helped.” Mickey kissed his cheek and threw himself up, heading upstairs.

“What? Wait, my ex Trevor? Mick!”

  
  



End file.
